I Live for the Sound: A Collection
by Sealeena
Summary: An ongoing series of oneshot song fictions, mostly rated T unless otherwise noted. I hope that you read and enjoy this and please review! No. 3: Don't Know Why. Stead I'm kneeling in the sand, catching teardrops, in my hand...
1. In the Middle

_I Live for the Sound

* * *

_

_A Collection of One-Shot Song Fictions

* * *

_

_In the Middle-_

The day was clear, fresh, and wonderful. The sights, the smells, the sounds…all of them said it was spring. Yes, spring was in the air and it should be enjoyed. That was exactly what Sam Manson did on her way home from school, stopping to look at the leaves growing back on trees, inhaling the cleanliness of the air that was produced from the day's rain. It was wonderful, perfect, and called to be spontaneous, which was exactly what she did.

Amity Park was busy, but not so much that one felt crowded. If the jogging path was taken, there was a spot by a babbling brook about a hundred feet from it. Not many people went there and she enjoyed the peacefulness as she threw her bag away from her and fell down onto the ground.

No sounds, nothing. She closed her eyes and let herself drift away with the water in the brook. She let herself become part of the earth, allowed herself to feel every bit of dirt, twig, and pebble. She delved into herself, where the mind went into peaceful darkness. It was where all children began, when they felt the lack of light and only knew of a sweet, rushing sound that carried them in their mother's womb, where all was warm and there were no worries. That was where she went, to get away from the daily troubles in life, from all the stupid ghost fighting, to get away from certain boys that took up almost every thought process, and to just relax. There was never enough time to give to oneself and it was at these moments that she lived for herself, just for a moment, just to feel once again that life was truly precious.

There was a snapping of twigs. Someone had stepped off the path and dared to come and roam in her world. What intruder would come to destroy her state of mind and force her to leave? Who would dare to come down where no one tread and chance moving away from civilization, only to see what the world really was like.

"Hey, Sam."

Well, that would explain a lot of things.

She opened her eyes and found the depths of the ocean, the height of the skies, all held in twin orbs that were always looking at her. The jet black hair shined where the patches of sunlight hit and the bits of little fluffy dust that you sometimes see in the air when the light hits it just right, surrounded his head like a halo. He did look like an angel, the dark kind that would always save the day with this gorgeous grin on their face, just like the one he was giving.

"Hello Danny." She patted the ground next to her. "Would you care to join me?"

"You know I would." He lay down next to her and didn't say anything else. They were silent, listening to each other's breathing, a sort of comforting rhythm. They both lost themselves, still aware of each other, but lost touch with the rest of the world. He placed his hand on top of hers and the touch gave instant warmth that only he was capable of producing. She smiled, her eyes still closed. She could fall asleep like this. "You ever wonder…?"

What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone, well?

Would you believe with me is where you belong?

Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle

There goes the world and we're right in the middle, I said

Leave me here, I said leave me here with you

"What'd you do if I were the only guy and you the only girl in the world?" His voice was so beautifully deep and husky. Maybe it was because it had finally settled down where it wanted to be. Maybe he was settling down with a lot of decisions. Did any include her, any at all? "Would you stay with me, right by my side?"

As the city it crumbles I see that there's nothing left behind

As we lay here together, I feel your heart beat with mine

With time standing still, here is where we've always been

Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle again

I said leave me here, I said leave me here, I said leave me here

I said leave me here with you

She snuggled up to him, placing her head in the crook of his neck. His aftershave was enticing. Actually, his scent as a whole was enticing, the scent of a man: deep, woodsy, sort of sweaty from the running he did all the time. She loved it. It was perfect, just as perfect as their hearts beating in unison. At first, they hadn't been together, but when the minutes dragged on, the two beats formed together: B-bump ba-boomp. B-bump ba-boomp. On it went, and didn't lose pace.

That was why she could give her answer without any hesitation: the beating of their hearts.

"Of course I'd be by your side." His fingers trailed up and down her arm. She grinned against his skin. "I've been by you this long and with the whole world gone I'd have you all to myself. That wouldn't be bad at all. In fact, I'd love it."

Hey you where are we going from here?

Hey you where are we going?

'Cause there goes the world and I'm right in the middle with you

I'm right in the middle with you

"So are we gonna go see a movie or what?" The tension was gone, a cheerful air replacing it. He stood up suddenly, stretching his muscles. He turned back to her, the gorgeous grin on his face that struck her soul. "Well?" He bent down, offering a hand. The sun outlined him, her dark angel. "Be by my side?"

Her twilight eyes stared into his ocean and sky high ones. They melded together. She took his hand, a yes to so many things between them, so many things. But hey, how else could you live right if you didn't take chances? The whole purpose in life was to take chances, to give everything your best.

That's why you live for the sound.

Nothing is more beautiful, better, more thought provoking then the music that you hear.

"Yes." And they ran away, hand in hand, heart to heart.

Music is a touch to the soul that affects you in so many ways. It inspires, creates, and you must embrace it in order to live.

I live for the sound.

_-Theory of a Deadman

* * *

_

_In the Middle - End

* * *

_

Author's Notes: It's way on the short side, but I thought it might be a little cute, a little fun, and when I start looking up lyrics, there'll be some more. This is just a bunch of random stuff, but since Theory of a Deadman is one of the few legal CD's that I own, it was about the only thing with lyrics. More will be on the way, since these are all pretty easy. Also, I forgive characters being OOC, but they're one-shots, what do you expect? Thanks and review, pretty please? I'd like to know if I should keep this up.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Danny Phantom or Theory of a Deadman. Since I am not doing this for a profit, I asked to not be sued for copyright infringement. Thank you.

_-Sealeena_


	2. Kiss From a Rose

_I Live for the Sound_

* * *

_A Collection of One-Shot Song Fictions_

* * *

_Kiss From a Rose-_

_"I can't wait."_

_"Six o' clock then. I'll pick you up and we'll go out and eat at the La Riviera and some dancing too, so be prepared." _

And now she was standing in her room and staring into the full-length mirror. She wore a shimmering, violet gown that matched her eyes, swirling out at her knees. It was a halter-top that tied together and was cut low in the back so it rested at her waist. There was a shimmering design over the violet material, of roses, made in a lighter violet. There were also matching sandals. A teardrop set of earrings and a necklace completed the outfit. With her hair pulled back so that a few choice strands framed her face, she was good to go.

She went to head downstairs, but thought better and quickly ran back to the mirror. She admired herself once more. She twirled to see that she didn't give anyone a show. Once more she checked her hair to make sure that it wouldn't fall out. No, it stayed in place, and it should have with the whole can of hairspray that was used. All she had to do was stay away from any open flames. Other then that, she did look and feel ready. Now, if she could go through the whole night without any problems, she'd be oh so happy. From the looks of it, it was to be a very promising night indeed. At least, that's what she was hoping for. This one date would be the first of many if she could get it to go right. And damn it, she was going to get it right if it killed her!

The doorbell rang.

She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs, skipping several steps at a time. She jumped and landed perfectly on the floor. There was a clapping sound and she looked up to see Danny standing in the doorway, probably one of the most beautiful young men that she knew. He wore a tasteful, black, leather trench coat. He had an old-fashioned suit that was used for swing dancing: high black pants, a white shirt, a long black tie, a matching black jacket, and a silver chain coming from the coat pocket that held an old watch. He was gorgeous, and the snow on his fluffy, jet-black hair made him look the ever-innocent cutie.

She blushed.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around in a circle, taking in her outfit and everything else with it. He gave a low whistle, grinning when she faced him again. A small, crimson color stained his cheeks. "You look…wow…Sam." He gave a little laugh. "I'm not going to be able to let you out of my sight tonight. If I do, every guy will be crawling all over you."

"That's what I wanted to happen." The look on Danny's face made her laugh. "Don't worry," she said as she grabbed her coat out of the closet, "I wouldn't want to go with any guys anyways. Why would I do that when I have something like you? Tonight is just to have fun; no ghosts or Paulina look-a-likes. What do you say?"

He offered his arm out to her. She took it and he opened the door. The snow fell down from the sky in large, slow-falling flakes. A thin blanket covered everything and it was as if the street was its own little world, an enchanted land maybe even. Whatever it was, it was like dream come true. They stepped out. His blue Honda sat out front, idling, a plume of dirty gray smoke rising high and into the night sky. He ran out ahead of her and opened the car door for her. She sat down and he closed it as soon as she was comfortable. He came around the other side and as soon as he closed his door, the car was put into drive, the tires were spinning, and they were off, into the main part of the city with its tall, tall towers.

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.

Outside of the _La Riviera _was when he stopped the car. A valet parker took the Honda away and they found themselves on a carpet that led to a large pair of doors. Danny handed the bouncer standing at the door a card. The burly man looked at it, at Sam and Danny, then at the card again before letting them in. But as soon as they entered the building, it was easy to see why there was a guard at the door. The place was definitely swinging! It was roomy, bright, and there was a live band that was currently in the midst of a song. Couples were going crazy, dancing in the style of the Swing Kids that had been famous during the World War II era.

"If you'll follow me right this way…" The hostess held up two menus. They walked past the live band. They walked past all the couples. They found themselves at a quaint table for two with floating candles in a bowl that were shaped as roses. Danny held out the chair for her as the hostess placed the two menus on the table. "Your waiter will be with you in just a few moments."

The music was great and they spent their time with talking about the little things: homework, what girl Tucker was trying to nab, what ghost had been kicked back to where it belonged, the usual. The waiter came by and they ordered their food. Danny was having a simple lemon-pepper chicken while Sam had a garden salad with breadsticks. They were served sparkling juice in champagne glasses. The evening was going by splendidly and the end of the meal came by too quickly.

"Gosh Sam, you look amazing tonight." Out of nowhere, he had a rose in his hand, a red so dark that the tips of the petals were black. She gently took it, hesitantly though. After all, he had never acted this way before. Why was he doing this now? He got up and held out his hand to her. "Want to dance?"

She placed the rose down on the table and took his offering. "I'd love to." He led her out to a song that had slowed down. All the couples were embracing and going round and round in a pattern that seemed as if it would never end. They joined it. The song carried them along, as if they were floating on a cloud. "Danny? What's up with you tonight?"

He looked down into her amethyst eyes, a sexy sly grin on his face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Come on Danny." She gave him the look that she wasn't kidding. His grin disappeared. "You're really…sweet. I know you are, but not this…amazing. What's your game?"

His eyes were half closed. His sapphire eyes were so stunning that she couldn't help but be entranced by them. He leaned closer to her, lips nearing hers. "Maybe all I want is something special." She was caught. He could do anything to her and as long as they were doing this dance and as long as she was staring into his eyes, he could do anything to her. So, what was taking him so long? "I wonder how come it took me this long to get the courage to ask you out. Kind of surprising that I'm such a chicken, huh?"

"Not really," she whispered. "But you should just shut up and kiss me."

"Okay."

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

His lips captured hers. The only way to describe it was like an explosion of fireworks. She felt him, so strong and warm. He had the sensation that he was getting kissed from a rose. Yes, there was no other way to describe it. She was silky soft, just like rose petals. He was lost in it all. Oh God, it was amazing. He was losing himself in her lips, her everything that there was to her. It was her scent, her skin, her hair, which wasn't as soft as he thought it was, but that was okay. He had the girl of his dreams. He tried to tell her all of this with his one little kiss, but it wasn't enough.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

They felt like they were the only two in the world. When they broke away from that first, wonderful kiss, they quit their dancing. She took him off the dance floor. They went back to their table and sat down, scooting their chairs together. They stared into each other's eyes. Nothing else mattered to them. It was amazing that such a thing could happen with just one date. One date! What would happen to their relationship? Would their bond deepen, or was this lust? If it was indeed lust, what would they do when that fire was put out? Would they just break up? If they did break up, would they be able to stay friends? How would it all affect Tucker? How would it affect everything?

When they kissed once more, they realized that it was okay. It was love, not lust, and they'd never break up, at least not anytime soon. And Tucker…he didn't care. As long as everyone was happy, he was happy. Everything else didn't matter. When it came to Danny, Sam threw all of her rational thinking out the window. When it was the other way around, Danny didn't care about anyone else: ghosts, fame, other people's feelings…they were merely an annoyance. Nothing compared to the love they felt for one another.

"Damn," he murmured. "I can't ever get my mind off of you…just like an addiction."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all." She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling. "As long as I get to be your drug, I don't mind."

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,

They left the _La Riviera _early that night. Along the road they walked, enjoying the slow-falling, fat snowflakes. They held hands. They laughed. They smiled and talked and enjoyed life. In the shadows, away from the street lamps, they'd go slightly off the path and steal kisses. They had the whole place to themselves. No one wanted to be out on a cold night, no one but those two.

"Such a perfect night," she whispered. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I think a bit of snow in your face would be great!" She was down and scooping up snow into his face before he could duck, or even protest for that matter. "Gotcha!"

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" She ran across the street. He took a moment to get a snowball ready and stalked his way onto the street. "That was a very naughty—"

"Danny!" she screamed.

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.

The car came flying out of nowhere. For some strange reason, the lights of it hadn't been on. He never had a chance to react, never had a chance to become intangible and not get hurt. The car hit him and his body hit the windshield. Luckily, he fell off to the side and wasn't run over as the car stopped for just one moment, and then decided better and sped off into the night, its headlights now on.

"Oh my God! Danny!" She ran over to him. His chest rose and fell. Thank God. He was still breathing. He was still alive. "Danny…honey…can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered open. He saw her and gave a weak smile. "That…really hurt." His face scrunched in pain as he sat up. There were no signs of blood or broken bones. He was lucky. The car had been going really slow, but still, it could have easily killed him. Someone was obviously watching him. "I can't believe that that happened." A few tears rolled down her cheek. "Aw, Sam." He brushed the little diamonds away from her face. "It wasn't that bad. I'm alive and…bruised."

"But you could have died!" she yelled angrily. "Danny that was a near death experience!"

"It was, but I'm still alive," he pointed out.

"And that's why I'm so mad!"

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

"That's okay," he said softly. He cupped her face in his hands. "I've had worse and I know that this was scary. It's good to know you care about me so much." He gave a small laugh. "Oh Sam…please stop crying. I hate it when you do that."

"But I was so scared!" she wailed.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

A few fat flakes of pure, white powder hit them. They looked up to see gently swirling snow raining down on them. The world was slowly being blanketed by billions of little crystals. Danny held his palm out, catching a few snowflakes.

"I owe you a snowball," he said softly and patted the snow he had in his hand on her cheek. At first she just sat there, but then a smile came to her face and she started to laugh a little. "Much better."

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, capturing those silky soft rose petals he had yearned for so long. He pulled away from her, hovering inches just in front of her face.

"Thank you, Danny, for everything." She held up the rose he had given her and traced it alongside his face until it rested below his jaw line. "You are so…special…I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And that's why I'm staying right here."

"With me…"

They lost themselves to the night.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

_-Seal

* * *

_

_Kiss From a Rose-End

* * *

_

Author's Notes: I told you updates would be few. I just threw this one together one day, so it doesn't make that much sense. In fact, it really is kind of stupid. Oh well. I wouldn't try to find any meaning in it, just be happy for the warm fuzzy feeling that it gives you inside. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and questions should be sent in the form of a PM. Thank you for your support and I hope that you keep reading! Ciao.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Danny Phantom or Seal. Since I am not doing this for a profit, I asked to not be sued for copyright infringement. Thank you.

_-Sealeena_


	3. Don't Know Why

_I Live for the Sound_

* * *

_A Collection of One-Shot Song Fictions_

* * *

_Don't Know Why-_

Her feet dangled in the water. Her arms rested against the railing that protected an unwary child from falling in and drowning. The stream distorted her image as it gurgled along its happy little path and she felt that now here outer shell matched within her utmost inner self: chaotic. Maybe that was because of what had just happened. Maybe that's why she had run and run through the dirt and rocks and stumbled onto a paved road, where she had run until she couldn't run anymore; and that's how she found herself at the little bridge where the water had risen because of the recent rain. Now, here she was, exhausted, and she wanted nothing more than to turn around, go back and say the hardest words that were deemed impossible.

_"I'm sorry."_

Sam Manson never apologized. She wasn't one to roll over and say it so easily. Sure, it had been a few times, but that was when she was accepting a loss of a sort, like when Ember had put Danny under that spell. She had said she was sorry she broke his heart, because she truly was, but she knew she wasn't wrong in doing so; but this… What she had done was wrong. She had no right to do what she had done. It had been mean, it had been spiteful, it had been hurtful, and she had done it to the most important person in her entire life.

She had hurt none other than Danny Fenton.

Well, of course she had hurt him before: punching, kicking, pinching, and the list went on and on some days. Hell, she had done verbal abuse before too, but that was when he deserved it. That was when he was always a jerk and fawning over Paulina, or blaming her for something she never did. He was always like that, but then again, he was a boy, too. Boys were stupid that way and she always took that into account. It was that he was dumber than most boys as well. That's what irked her so much sometimes. She knew he could be smart, but then there were many instances where he was completely clueless, like when it came to her. He never paid attention to the signs. Never; and now her frustration at his inability to react and act had taken its toll on her and she had blown it.

Sam Manson blew up at Danny Fenton. Big time…

"I'm such an idiot," she muttered. She felt the beginnings of hot tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She banged her head against the railing, stubbornly pushing back what she called a weakness. However, if she was calling tears a weakness, she should throw in her own stubborn pride as well, but she couldn't. That was the pride talking. "How could I be so…stupid?" She banged her head against the railing on the word "stupid." It stung a little, but it felt good. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" On each word, she emphasized it with a bang on the metal. "Stup—ow!" The last hit had been particularly hard and she winced at the sudden headache. She pressed her hand against her forehead and when she looked at it, there was blood on it. She sighed. "Great. I'm both stupid and bleeding."

…

That's when she noticed it. She saw the sign glinting on the road that read: Amity Park, A Nice Place To Live. Had she really run that far? She was on the outskirts of town! Where was she now? Where the hell was she? How was it possible for her to get out this far; and yet… There was the sign. Why did she have a feeling that it meant more to her than just a welcoming?

_A Nice Place To Live_.

I waited till I saw the sign,

I don't know why I didn't come.

I left you by the house of fun,

I don't know why I didn't come,

I don't know why I didn't come.

She disentangled herself from the guard railing and took a few steps to the sign. She studied it intently and wondered to herself. Should she have gone to Danny? Why didn't she go and see him? She knew he'd be patrolling in Amity Park tonight, but it was as if she had no desire to go, but that wasn't the real answer. She didn't really know the answer to why she didn't go to see him.

The troubling thoughts left her and she tried to stop the sorrow that was starting to hit her. Sadness coursed through her veins and she walked down the hill so she could stand along the edge of the stream and dip her hands into the cooling water so that it soothed her. She looked around, as if there might be someone watching her, and she sat down. It was first her boots went off, then the socks, and her feet were free to feel the fresh, summer air of evening. She wiggled her toes a few times, and then, very decisively, dipped her feet into the water and shuddered at the small shock it gave her. Yes, it was quite cold!

Time passed. She wasn't sure how much, but a few stars began to wink at her in the sky above. No one would be looking for her, worrying about her. She knew it. She just knew it. Mom and Dad were never home and Grandma was off being really, really strange. Danny was furious at her, maybe (she hoped) sad. He would probably be avoiding her at all costs, at least until he wanted her apology, and then he'd bug her to no end because he knew for once that he was right and she was wrong. Tucker would give advice like usual, but she knew he wanted to sit this one out. What she had said bit at him too. It had cut deep in all of them, and the saddest thing was that it had started off as a silly little argument.

Something small and wet fell into her upturned palms. She blinked her eyes in surprise and a few more little drops fell onto the exposed flesh.

Was she…crying?

When I saw the break of day

I wished that I could fly a way,

'Stead of kneeling in the sand,

catching teardrops in my hand.

She remembered the fight so vividly now. They had just finished school. That's right, she wanted to get home and tidy her room up because the guys were coming over to her house for once. After all their begging (actually, it was bugging), she had caved in and agreed to let them come on over. It wasn't that which had started the argument, no. It was that Latino who thought so highly of herself, who everyone worshipped for no other reasons than her wealth and beauty. It was Paulina, always Paulina, no matter what. She had sauntered up to Danny, swaying her hips in an exaggerated manner, causing her best friend to turn his head and pull everything out of his locker by accident, which made it all fall on her foot.

Yes, she remembered it so clearly:

_The books, the notebooks, binders, and even the damned shelf tumbled onto the ground as he turned his head and let his jaw drop as far as it could go. Meanwhile, his forgotten contents of his locker had fallen and every single of his possessions decided they'd defy some small part of gravity and hit Sam's feet; every, single, possession. She gave a loud yelp, but Danny didn't notice. He never noticed her when Paulina came around. Sure, she knew that she was an outcast, the infamous Goth, but she didn't have to be invisible when a prettier member of the opposite sex came around. Hell, Paulina wasn't even that good looking. _

_"Hellooo Dan-e!" Paulina greeted. She emphasized the "e" sound in his name so that it might sound horribly Spanish and all she succeeded in doing was chewing the word and to Sam that was as good as scratching nails down the chalkboard. She fought the urge to cover her ears and looked suspiciously as the dark haired beauty. Paulina held up a pair of tickets. "There's a movie marathon on those Teacher movies. Do you know about them?" Danny could only nod dumbly and she flashed him a dazzling smile as she struck a pose so that she cutely scrunched herself up. Sam never knew how a girl could pull that off. "Well, you see," she formed a small pout at this point, "I like horror movies, but I get soooo scared." She batted her eyelashes and Sam had the most sickening feeling that this charade would work on Danny. "And I know that I go with my girlfriends on these kinds of things, but they're busy with everyone else, and then I remembered how strong and protective Dan-e was." She practically gushed at Danny's "strength and protecting." Right. "So I thought that you could go with me on Sat-ur-day!" She played out the syllables in Saturday in a sort of singsong voice, waving around the tickets. She looked at him, her eyes flashing. "So, what do you say?"_

_He corrected his drooling problem from staying slack-jawed so long and opened his mouth to speak when Sam interrupted him, stomping her already sore feet to get around the stupid boy. She held up a pair of tickets all her own that were for Friday night. "Sorry, but he's going with me on Friday." The look on Paulina's face was priceless, sort of a cross between crestfallen and disbelief. Sam felt a small shout of triumph well up inside her. "Now, it just doesn't make any sense for him to go both days, right? Beside, we have to study Saturday and Sunday for finals. You know how important grades are." Maybe she shouldn't have taken it that way, but the ugly rage that came across Paulina's face was priceless, too. "Now, if you'll excuse us…"_

_Tucker let out the breath he had been holding and bent down to pick up the fallen books while Sam gave her rival a challenging look. For some reason, the Latino decided to take her up on it. _

_"But Dan-e could study on Friday and Sunday and go to the movies with me on Saturday," she countered haughtily. _

_"But that breaks up studying. It doesn't make any sense."_

_"Doing nothing but schoolwork for two days straight doesn't make sense either. He needs a break in between or after, not before." My, my. The girl did have a point, a smart one at that, and it surprised Sam. "See? Therefore, he should go with me."_

_"But you don't back out of a previous commitment and he committed with me. What you're suggesting would be breaking that. It isn't plausible. Danny doesn't go back on his word." That was sort of an outright lie, but Sam knew enough about Danny to know that she knew nothing about him. It was such a great feeling when things worked that way. "You just can't win, Paulina."_

_"Uh, guys," Danny tried to butt in._

_"Oh but I do." The smile she flashed was dazzling, but also cold, very cold. "I always win, Sam. You may have the brains, but I have the looks and the money to beat you out every time. I know how you think, Goth girl." She leaned over to Sam so that only she could hear the next few words. "And no matter how hard you try, you're too much of a loser. He'll never look your way. If he happens to do so, it's because I'm right behind you. I can have him anytime I want." She gave a horrible grin. "A weirdo-Goth-vegetarian-know-it-all can't attract boys, not even those lowest on the social ladder." She flipped her hair, laughing smugly. "He'll go with me and that's the end of it all."_

_"Guys?" Danny weakly lifted up a finger, but the two shot him withering looks. _

_She wanted to hit her, she really did, but rules were you could only defend. If you started it, you were in trouble. At least defense only got two days detention where the starter would get at least a week. Yes, all Sam had to do was push the bitch over the edge, that was it, and she had the perfect idea how to._

_"If you boys will excuse me." She began to saunter again, but looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you on Saturday, Dan-e." She began to walk off._

_"Paulina, no matter how hard you try, getting into Danny's pants won't get you the ghost boy." She shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. The Latino stopped dead in her tracks and the hallways hushed in shock. Sam put on a nonchalant expression. "You think you're so clever? I'm not sure if giving up your virginity to the boy ranked lowest on Casper High's student body is going to do the best for your social life."_

_"I am not a virgin!" the girl shouted. "I've slept with more boys than your entire family has!" _

_"I'm not sure my Dad swings that way." She gave a low whistle, grinning. "That's kind of dangerous, isn't it? I mean, think of the STD's, the pregnancies. What would your parents say to that one? What would they think of their little princess then if she got knocked up?"_

_Paulina's body shook with anger and stormed over to the slightly shorter girl. "You take it back."_

_Sam's purple eyes shown with never-ending rage for all the other times girls had made fun of her. "Never." That's all it took. The beautiful Latino took a swing at the gorgeous Goth and they were rolling around on the ground. The students gathered around in a circle screaming for them to fight. Bets were placed. Danny and Tucker looked on in horror as Paulina clawed at Sam's face as she pinned the smaller girl to the ground. Scratch marks appeared on Sam's body in bright, red lines. Then, the Goth, trained in more than a few fighting techniques, had enough, and moved her leg at an impossible angle so that it hit Paulina squarely in the back. She took the top and began to furiously punch the popular girl, pulling back so she wouldn't cause too much damage. "You don't know what it's like. You've got it so damn easy!" A stray elbow clipped Sam along the chin and her lip swelled up and she tasted blood in her mouth. She grabbed Paulina's hair roughly, ripping it with ferocious strength, pulling away with a few tufts. "Where will you stand without your looks?" She went to go up for one more punch that was strong enough to break a nose, but something stopped her. She looked up and saw that he had grabbed her wrist. "Danny?" _

_"Let's go. Now." _

My heart is drenched in wine.

But you'll be on my mind forever.

_He had successfully dragged her out of Casper High before anyone with authority could come by and nab her. Tucker tagged along behind them with their bags, a worried look on his face. Why did he have a bad feeling about this? Was it because Sam had pulled some punches or was it because he didn't know what Danny was going to day?_

_They stopped and he let go of her wrist, staring at her angrily. "What do you think you were doing? You almost broke Paulina's nose! Paulina's!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, Sam, you need to go back there and apologize for what you said and did."_

_She stood there for a moment, stunned, and then it clicked. "Me apologize?" She jabbed a finger in his chest. "She said some horrible things. She's said them for a long time now and that was the end of it. I never say anything and the one time I do she has to start a fight. No, she should be the one to apologize."_

_"But you were the one pushing her buttons." He frowned. "Look, Sam, you know I would have gone with you to the movies."_

_"No, you wouldn't! You would've ditched me like all the other times, just like you do with Tucker! You always leave us for her. You always leave me!"_

_He took a step back, almost as if he had been hit, but then threw a few of his own towards her way. Tucker could only stand there and helplessly watch. "And you always push me around! You never let me have my way. I have to train or study and that's all there ever is nowadays. You're always right and I'm wrong. I'm just stupid Danny Fenton. Well, you know what? I can make my own decisions with or without you. I planned on going to the movies with you, but you didn't give me a chance. You never give me a chance!"_

_"You're lying," she yelled back. "You would have dropped me for Paulina in a second! You don't care about me!"_

_"Yes I do!"_

_"No!"_

_"God dammit, yes!"_

_"No!" There was a loud sound, a slap. A tearful Sam stepped back from a Danny who now had the impression of a handprint on his face. "Why do you do this to me?" she whispered._

_"Sam…"_

_She ran away from her two friends, not looking back to see the utter horror on Tucker's features and the wrenching heartbroken look on Danny's. She just…ran. _

Out across the endless sea,

I will die in ecstasy

But I'll be a bag of bones

Driving down the road alone,

She had run, fallen, stumbled, almost got hit by a car, and had done so many more things until she ended up at the bridge and by the sign. Now, she was alone and it was because she was too afraid to let someone in. She had said such horrible things, just so he wouldn't get close to her. She was like that with so many things, and in the end, she was alone.

Her palms were filling up with tears and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"Danny!" she wailed. "Danny! I'm sorry!" She shook her head, her tears flying everywhere. Her sobbing shook her whole body, showing how deep her torment went. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."

My heart is drenched in wine.

But you'll be on my mind forever.

Sam's eyes opened wide with surprise as Danny pulled her close and gently whispered, "I forgive you."

"But, how'd you find me? I didn't come to say sorry? How'd you find me?"

He wiped the tears and dirt of her face, smiling warmly, genuinely. "Because," he started, "I always find you." Twilight stared at blue skies in wonder, blinking several times. He gently rubbed her cheeks again, a finger straying near her eyes that were the color of twilight, of nightfall. "I always find you because I care for you. You're always on my mind. I care for you so much, Sam. It's more than you'll ever know."

She shook her head. "No."

He sucked in his breath, as if he might cry as well. "What?"

"It's not more than I'll ever know," she gave a warm smile as well and pulled him closer to her, "because I feel the same way about you."

He took her by surprise when he kissed her. It surprised her. That was the best word she could find for that first reaction, but then when she knew what was happening, her body fell into something that felt as old as time and it was long, lingering, and achingly sweet. His kiss was like that fresh feeling that came during a rain and the feeling it gave afterwards. She wanted to go out and dance in it, to feel it all over her body; and she felt a great weight disappear from her heart. It went away as he held her tenderly, as he kissed her as if she were the only thing in existence.

And she cried.

She cried joyfully.

She cried sorrowfully.

Something has to make you run

I don't know why I didn't come

My field is empty as a drum

I don't know why I didn't come

I don't know why I didn't come

I don't know why I didn't come.

She cried for joy because she had at last found him. She finally knew how he truly felt about her, after all this time, after all the frustrations and miscommunications. She now could let someone in and bare her heart, bare her soul.

She cried for sorrow because of him.

She wished she had known him sooner.

She knew that he was the one.

The music that sang in her soul told her he was the one, right from the beginning. She just never listened to it, and it was the biggest mistake she had ever made. That's all there is to it, no matter how hard you try to deny it. Your music, the songs that move you, tells what you are, who you are. It's everything you are and no matter how hard you try, your soul will not change, will not go away. So, when you see that special someone walking down the street, or when that special someone smiles at you, listen to what the music in your soul tells you.

Because, more than anything, you wish you would've met them sooner than later.

Live your life with them.

Go dancing in the rain.

_-Norah Jones _

_

* * *

_

_Don't Know Why-End _

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: This one was kind of sad, wasn't it? It made me sad, especially in the end. Don't you wish those two would get together sometime soon? Anyways, there's never that much to it, but this one has a little more meaning to me than the other two. Maybe because it's when I had a fight with a boy one time and I walked away from him, but he wasn't the kind to come and get me. So sad, but whatever… I'm young! Besides, boys take too much time. It means I wouldn't have time to devote to you lovely fans! So please, as usual, tell me what you think in reviews and send your questions in the form of a PM. I love your thoughts and opinions on this kind of stuff. Well, till the next time, when I can find a decent song.

P.S. Does anyone know a good song-lyric sight? I keep on getting crap and it's bugging me. If you do, could you PM me the address? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks to anyone who listened to me!

_-Sealeena_

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Danny Phantom or Norah Jones. Since I am not doing this for a profit, I asked to not be sued for copyright infringement. Thank you.


End file.
